My Story
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


MAIN CAST : WONKYU

OTHER CAST : SUNGMIN & SUHO

AUTHOR : MHIAKYU

RATING : T

GENRE : Tebak sendiri.

**WARNING : MPREG, MALEXMALE, YAOI, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), BAHASA TIDAK BAKU HAL-HAL TIDAK JELAS LAINNYA. JIKA MEMANG TIDAK SUKA, SILAHKAN MENIGGALKAN FF INI SEBELUM ADA NIAT MEMBERIKAN FLAME.**

Kenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja yatim piatu yang sekolah hanya mengandalkan beasiswa karena kecerdasan otakku dan hanya bekerja sambilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Aku akan menceritakan kisahku, kisah yang sangat pedih yang selama ini aku alami semenjak aku mengenal dia.

Aku sudah berhubungan dengannya kurang lebih 2 bulan sampai kami melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak boleh kami lakukan karena itu adalah dosa besar. Ya berhubungan layaknya suami istri apalagi kami sama-sama namja tapi mengingat cinta kami yang begitu besar seolah kami tidak perduli dosa itu. Tapi itu dulu saat kami masih remaja lebih tepatnya saat kami masih sama-sama duduk dibangku sekolah SM High School kelas 1 (SMA).

Masih labil memang akan yang namanya cinta, apapun kami lakukan asal kami tetap bersama. Kini umurku sudah menginjak 23 tahun dan sudah mempunyai seorang anak yang berumur 7 tahun dari hasil hubunganku dengannya. Nama namja itu adalah Choi Siwon, namja yang tampan, tubuh tegap, dan mempunyai senyuman yang dapat meruntuhkan hati namja maupun yeoja bagi yang melihatnya apalagi dari keturunan keluarga yang berada. Sangat sempurna itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku mengenai tentangnya.

Walaupun aku sudah mempunyai seorang anak tapi kami sama sekali belum menikah. Aku juga tidak menduga bahwa aku bisa hamil seperti yeoja padahal aku ini namja, rupanya aku adalah namja yang tidak normal karena mempunyai rahim dan bisa mengandung. Saat pertama kali aku mengetahui tengah hamil, aku langsung menyampaikan pada Siwon, tapi ia sama sekali tidak percaya sehingga aku membawanya ke dokter untuk membuktikannya. Sungguh ia terkejut bukan main sampai tidak bisa bernafas saat mendengar omongan dokter yang memeriksaku.

Aku minta pertanggung jawabannya, tapi apa yang ia katakan ia belum bisa menikahiku karena masih terlalu muda (sekolah) dan orang tuanya pasti akan memarahinya. Tapi ia berjanji akan menikahiku setelah aku melahirkan anak yang ada dalam kandunganku, aku menerimanya karena aku sangat mencintainya tidak ingin kehilangannya dengan terpaksa aku putus sekolah tidak mungkin aku sekolah dalam keadaan hamil sungguh miris memang.

Setelah aku melahirkan anak yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dia sungguh senang bahkan sampai memberi nama anak kami dengan nama marganya sendiri yaitu Choi Suho. Saat umur Suho menginjak 1 tahun aku menagih janjinya untuk menikahiku, tapi apa yang kudapat ia masih belum siap untuk menikah, kemana janjinya yang ia ucapkan waktu itu? apa sebegitu mudahnya ia membatalkan janjinya mengingat aku hanya seorang namja lemah dan penurut? Aku hanya bisa diam tidak bisa memaksanya ia membolehkan Suho memanggilnya daddy dan kami tetap tinggal satu apartemen.

Kami tidak pernah bertengkar hebat, kalau marah dia cenderung diam dan pergi kekantornya bekerja sampai subuh, baru pulang kerumah, mandi, kemudian mengantar Suho kesekolah. Tidurnya sangat sedikit, makannya pun sedikit. Aku pikir dia workaholic. Siwon sangat lembut padaku maupun Suho itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya dan tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Aku mengira hubungan kami baik-baik saja selama 7 tahun ini. Sampai suatu ketika, disuatu hari yang terik, saat itu Siwon terbaring sakit dirumah sakit, karena jarang makan, dan sering jajan di kantornya, dibanding makan dirumah, Siwon terkena maag yang akut dan juga tipes, dan harus dirawat di RS. Pada saat dia masih di ICU, seorang namja cantik datang menjenguknya. Dia memperkenalkan diri, bernama Sungmin, temannya Siwon dikantor.

Sungmin sangat cantik apalagi ketika tersenyum aku saja sampai terpesona melihatnya. Dia menceritakan Siwon sangat dekat dengannya bahkan saat makan siang mereka akan pergi bersama. Menurutnya Siwon namja yang sangat baik dan juga tampan banyak yang ingin menjadi pacarnya tapi Siwon memilih menekuni pekerjaannya daripada mengurus hal-hal yang seperti itu. Aku yang mendengar cerita Sungmin tersenyum pedih, pantas Siwon tidak pernah mau dibawakan bekal atau membawa bekal yang sudah aku siapkan rupanya ia lebih memilih makan bersama dengan Sungmin ketimbang memakan makanan ibu dari anaknya sendiri.

Aku mulai mengingat memang akhir-akhir ini Siwon sering mengacuhkanku jika aku ingin berbicara tentang hubungan kami. Siwon juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dikantor ketimbang dirumah. Apakah Siwon mempunyai perasaan pada Sungmin? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu dari pikiranku.

"Kyu kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin padaku yang melihat aneh dengan sikapku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku mencoba bersikap biasa saja padanya.

Suatu saat Sungmin datang pada saat Siwon sakit dan masih dirawat di RS. Aku sedang memegang sepiring nasi beserta lauknya dengan wajah kesal, karena Siwon tidak juga mau aku suapi. Sungmin masuk kamar, dan menyapa dengan suara riangnya.

"Ommo… ada apa dengan anakmu Kyunnie?" canda Sungmin saat masuk seketika Siwon yang tadinya lesu langsung berubah ceria. Aku terkejut melihat perubahan sikapnya yang begitu cepat. Sungmin mengambil piring yang ada ditanganku kemudian menyuapi Siwon tanpa ijin dariku, lagi-lagi aku terkejut melihat Siwon dengan cepat menerima suapan dari Sungmin.

Sakit?

Jangan ditanya lagi tentu saja sakit, tapi aku mencoba tersenyum dan segera pamit keluar sebentar. Sesampainya diluar air mata yang sejak tadi aku tahan mengalir deras dipipiku tanpa bisa aku cegah tubuhku merosot kelantai dengan pelan kupukul dadaku yang terasa nyeri akibat rasa sakit ini. Apakah karena ini kau sengaja tidak mau menikahiku Siwon? Apa karena namja itu yang sudah mengisi hatimu menggantikan tempatku yang dulu pernah ada dihatimu?.

"Mommy?" aku terkejut mendengar suara Suho yang memanggilku saat aku berbalik rupanya dia sudah ada didepanku melihatku sejak tadi menangis. Segera kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku, hanya dia yang aku punya malaikat kecilku.

"Mommy kenapa menangis?" tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dipipiku. Aku hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku kembali merengkuh tubuhnya kupeluk Suho kukecup rambutnya bertubi-tubi. Kenapa kau takdirkan hidupku seperti ini ya Tuhan apa salah ku? Jika karena aku berdosa sudah menjadi gay aku siap kau masukkan kenerakamu, tapi berikanlah kebahagiaan pada malaikat kecilku.

"_Uljima_ Mommy" tangan mungil Suho mengusap punggungku dengan pelan untuk menenangkanku. Aku bersyukur mempunyai Suho yang selalu membuat hatiku hangat.

Kulepas pelukanku menatap malaikat kecilku aku tersenyum padanya seolah dari senyuman itu ia dapat mengerti aku baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajakku kemudian menggendongnya.

"Kita tidak pamit ke daddy mommy?"

"Daddy sedang istirahat nanti malam kita kesini lagi" aku tidak mungkin membawa masuk Suho kedalam mengingat Sungmin masih ada disana, apa yang akan Suho katakan kalau melihat namja lain menyuapi daddynya. Suho bukan anak yang bodoh ia cerdas seperti aku dapat membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

~.~

Suatu sore, mendung begitu menyelimuti Seoul, aku tidak pernah menyangka, hatikupun akan mendung, bahkan gerimis kemudian.

Aku melihat Suho asyik membaca buku yang biasa Siwon baca jika tidak ada kerjaan dikantor. " Mommy, aku mendapat ini dibuku daddy?" Suho menyerahkan secarik kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan yang aku yakin itu tulisan tangan milik Siwon. Segera kubaca isinya seketika membuatku tercengang serta menahan rasa nyeri didadaku.

_Dear Sungmin,_

_Kehadiranmu bagai beribu bintang gemerlap yang mengisi seluruh relung hatiku, aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seperti ini, bahkan pada Kyuhyun. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun karena kondisi yang mengharuskan aku mencintainya, karena dia ibu dari anak-anakku._

_Memang dulu aku mencintainya sampai aku membuat hal-hal yang sepatutnya tidak aku lakukan. Tapi entah kenapa saat ia memberitahuku kalau dia hamil anakku aku merasa ia menipuku ingin menjerumuskanku dalam masalahnya. Kyuhyun selalu meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku tapi aku selalu menolak sampai ia melahirkan Suho. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menikahinya, rasa cintaku padanya seolah menghilang sampai munculnya dirimu mengisi hari-hariku. _

_Wajahmu selalu terbayang dalam ingatanku sehari tak bertemu denganmu hatiku kosong, aku begitu mencintaimu._ _Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu, karena kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain._

_ Meskipun hatiku terasa hampa, itu tidaklah mengapa, asal aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Suho bahagia dan tertawa, dia bisa mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan selama aku mampu. Dia boleh mendapatkan seluruh hartaku dan tubuhku, tapi tidak jiwaku dan cintaku, yang hanya aku berikan untukmu. Meskipun ada tembok yang menghalangi kita, aku hanya berharap bahwa engkau mengerti, Saranghae._

_yours,_

_Choi Siwon_

Kuremas surat itu dengan kuat seolah itulah rasa sakit hatiku yang sekarang aku rasakan. Suho langsung memelukku mencoba menenangkanku. Selama ini dugaanku benar Siwon tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia mengira aku adalah masalah baginya dan hanya ingin menikmati hartanya serta tubuhnya? kenapa kau begitu tega padaku Siwon aku begitu mencintaimu aku rela menerima caci makian orang karena mempunyai anak diluar nikah bahkan aku dikatakan pelacur.

Bahkan kau tidak tahu anakmu sendiri disekolah dihina karena mempunyai ibu seorang namja. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu Siwon rasa sakit yang aku alami dan juga Suho karena kau sibuk kasmaran dengan namja lain.

"Mommy?" Suho semakin erat memelukku walaupun tubuh mungilnya tidak muat memeluk tubuhku. Aku semakin menangis sampai baju Suho basah karena air mataku. Apakah aku harus membencimu Siwon? Tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu kau ayah dari anakku.

~.~

Sebulan setelah aku membaca surat Siwon aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja menganggap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kyunnie malam ini apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya saat kami tengah sarapan bersama. Aku hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Kau pucat baby apa kau sakit?" aku hampir menangis mendengar ia memanggilku baby.

Sudah cukup lama ia tidak memanggilku seperti itu kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam menahan tangisku, kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat hingga kuku jariku memutih, aku merasakan tangan mungil menggenggam tanganku dan aku tahu itu tangan Suho. Suho sudah tahu semuanya setelah aku membaca surat itu, walaupun ia masih anak-anak tapi ia cukup dewasa dalam menyikapi masalah ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Siwon" ucapku lirih. Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau aku sedang menahan tangisku.

"Baiklah sebentar malam baby siap-siap ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu" setelah mengucapkan itu ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

"Ayo Suho nanti kau terlambat"

"_Aniyo_ daddy hari ini aku mau menemani mommy"

"Tapi_"

"Biarkanlah hyung aku ingin Suho menemaniku" aku memotong ucapan Siwon entah kenapa aku memang ingin bersama Suho satu hari ini.

"_Arraseo_, aku kekantor dulu"

Setelah Siwon pergi aku pun menangis dengan cepat Suho memelukku menghapus air mataku. Aku seperti anak kecil dihadapan Suho, tapi aku tidak perduli semakin hari rasa sakit hati ini membuatku tersiksa membuatku sulit bernafas.

"_Uljima_ mommy, sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan supaya perasaan mommy tenang" aku tersenyum disela tangisku mendengar ucapan Suho. Kuhapus air mataku dan tersenyum pada Suho mengangguk kan kepalaku menyetujui ucapannya. Kami pergi tanpa membereskan sarapan yang ada dimeja makan aku tidak perduli yang ingin aku lakukan menyegarkan pikiranku bersama malaikat kecilku.

Selama kami bersama hatiku merasa tenang dan bahagia senyuman tak lepas dari bibirku tapi entah kenapa aku merasa resah seolah ada yang aku akan pergi jauh.

"Mommy aku ingin ice cream" Suho membuyarkan lamunanku aku tersenyum mengecup pipinya sebentar lalu pergi ketempat toko ice cream yang ada diseberang jalan.

~.~

Sungmin membuka amplop surat itu dengan air mata berlinang. Tanah pemakaman itu masih basah merah dan masih dipenuhi bunga.

_Dear _

_Choi Siwon_

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan kita saat kita pertama kali bersama-sama baru menginjakkan kaki disekolah SM High School (SMA). Aku begitu terpesona padamu yang pendiam dan tampak ramah. Betapa senangnya aku ketika cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku mencintaimu, dan begitu posesif ingin memilikimu seutuhnya sehingga kita melakukan hubungan 'itu'. _

_Aku hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, tapi kau selalu menyangkal dan menunda-nunda, aku menerima keputusanmu sampai aku melahirkan Suho. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau beri nama anak kita sesuai dengan margamu itu berarti kau begitu mencintaiku dan anakku._

_Ternyata aku keliru… aku menyadarinya setelah tanpa sengaja aku membaca suratmu untuk Sungmin. Begitu cepatnya kau berpaling dariku Siwon tanpa mengetahui rasa sakit yang aku alami selama ini. Kau tau Siwon hati siapa yang tidak sakit melihat orang yang ia cintai begitu tulus mencintai orang lain._

_Sekarang aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal memiliki Suho walaupun aku yakin kau tidak pernah mengakuinya, kau melakukannya hanya karena kau kasihan padaku dan juga Suho. Kau tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku. Aku adalah hal terburuk dalam kehidupan cintamu. Aku bukanlah namja yang sempurna yang kau inginkan._

_Yours _

_Cho Kyuhyun_

"Pagi itu aku bahagia sekali mommy selalu tersenyum padaku, kami bermain bersama bercanda aku tidak pernah melihat mommy sebahagia itu mommy sangat cantik, tapi saat aku meminta mommy membelikan ice cream mommy tidak melihat mobil ketika akan menyeberang jalan seketika mobil itu menghantam tubuh mommy"

"A…aku tidak sanggup melihat tubuh mommy terlontar bersimbah darah dan masih sempat tersenyum padaku" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Suho yang bergetar hebat karena menangis.

Disisi lain terlihat Siwon yang menangis menatap nisan yang bertuliskan nama Choi Kyuhyun dan terdapat sebuah foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku baru mau mengatakan padamu baby bahwa aku akan menikahimu, tapi kenapa belum sempat aku mengucapkannya kau sudah pergi"

Sebelum Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan itu Siwon sudah mempersiapkan semuanya akan melamar Kyuhyun menjadi istrinya karena ia sadar orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai bukan Sungmin melainkan Kyuhyun, tapi semua itu hancur seketika saat Siwon mendapat kabar Kyuhyun kecelakaan dan nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Siwon begitu menyesal setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya bahkan dari dunia ini, semuanya telah terjadi dan penyesalan pasti akan datang dibelakang.

**_Kadang kita baru menyadari mencintai seseorang, ketika seseorang itu telah pergi meninggalkan kita._**

**THE END.**

Huweee…kenapa aku buat ff gaje kyk gini? Ini karena otak lagi eror jdx seperti ini, tapi saat aku buat ini ff aku benar2 menangis barusan aku bt ff angst sampai nangis T.T

Mianhe reader sumpah g ada niatan mw nyiksa wonkyu disini tp entahlah aq selalu kepikiran ff ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff gaje kyk gini jgn lupa di review tp kalo g suka tinggalin aja.


End file.
